Possible Failures
by WWRAK
Summary: Khashoggi does some risky things in WWRY, what if he was caught or Killer Queen decides to brain drain him right then?


Reason for writing this: When I watched WWRY I noticed Khashoggi does many risky things that could end up in his early brain drainage.

I'm trying to get used to writing about the characters so if something seemed OOC let me know.

Please note that the characters here are from the Toronto cast at the Panasonic Theatre

Disclaimer: I don't own Khashoggi, Killer Queen, We Will Rock You, ect.

* * *

_Between Killer Queen and Now I'm Here (Play the Game)_

"Well Madam, astronomy has never been the same since the Canadian armed goose, The Hubble" Khashoggi reported.

"Well, star or no star, I intend to blast every rock on Planet Mall to smithereens! Stonehenge, Mount Rushmore and the famous Victoria Beckham Diamond. If these instuments do exist I shall find them!" The Killer Queen explained. Khashoggi pondered on how she planned to follow through with her plan. Th yuppies clapped in support of the Killer Queen's leadership.

"Two more!" The Killer Queen commanded and the yuppies complied. Khashoggi felt that the Killer Queen had nothing left to say to him.

"As always madam, you leave me limp" Khashoggi sighed. The yuppies gasped at his rather uncourteous response.

"What?!?" The Killer Queen said clearly irritated

"With excitement!" Khashoggi quickly said.

"Don't give me that Khashoggi!" The Killer Queen shot. "You're bored of me aren't you?"

"What?" Khashoggi took a second to absorb what was going on " No! Of course not madam! I could never get bored of you!" Khashoggi chuckled nervously but he could see the Killer Queen wasn't buying it.

"Well, I'll see how bored you are in the Seven Seas of Rhye!" The Killer Queen announced. Instantly the yuppies that were with Khashoggi grabbed him to prepare him for the Seven Seas.

_A Kind Of Magic_

The Killer Queen was in a state of sheer euphoria and when the Killer Queen was happy, everyone was happy. The Killer Queen was singing one of her newly processed music and even allowing Khashoggi to join her.

"We're challenging the doors of time!" The Killer Queen and Khashoggi sang together. Khashoggi was enjoying the Killer Queen's mood. Usually, the Killer Queen is screaming at him and dishing out threats. The Killer Queen blew Khashoggi a kiss as he pretended to catch it. Khashoggi has never gotten along with the Killer Queen this well before. As the Killer Queen approached Khashoggi, Khashoggi backed away and went to where she had been standing. The Killer Queen's wonderful attitude melted away as soon as she saw Khashoggi standing in her spot. The Killer Queen chased Khashoggi back to his spot and she stood back at her own. Khashoggi knew it didn't take much to rid the Killer Queen of her good mood but he was disappointed that he blew it so quickly. Khashoggi tried to win back her good mood by flirting with her once again.

"Are you mocking me Khashoggi?!?" The Killer Queen roared as the music immediately stopped.

"N-n-no Madam, I-I would never-" Khashoggi stuttered

"I've had enough of you Khashoggi." The Killer Queen snapped. "I think it's time to blow your mind!"

_Seven Seas of Rhye_

"I swear that you'll be mine! The Seven Seas of Rhye!" Khashoggi sang with such excitement and energy his subordinates sang along. Quietly a video screen descended and the Killer Queen appeared on it.

"KHASHOGGI!" The Killer Queen screeched upon hearing Khashoggi's little song. "How dare you sing live music!"

Khashoggi stopped dead in his tracks and turned pale. If there was one thing the Killer Queen couldn't stand more than rebels singing live music, it was her own loyal employees singing it. Khashoggi looked at his subordinates in hopes that one would try to save him, but unfortunately their first priority was to obey the Killer Queen.

"You know what happens to people who disappoint me, Khashoggi." The Killer Queen began.

"Oh yes Madam, they get the thing with the-" Khashoggi greived.

"Enough! Blow his mind. He'd better be gone by the time I get there!" The Killer Queen directed.

"Yes, Ma'am." The Yuppies responded.


End file.
